halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Beta-Red Team
Deployment Beta-Red Team was a splinter team of Red Team consisting of eleven Spartan II Supersoldiers during the Fall of Reach led by Shannon-007(Beta-Red Actual). The team was deployed on August 30th from the UNSC Pillar of Autumn. After their Pelican dropship, Bravo 001, was fired upon they had to make the choice to perform a high altitude jump to the surface of Reach. The jump killed four Spartans of Red Team and injured many more. The Spartans Commander, Frederic-104, then divided Red-Team into four splinter groups, with Beta-Red being the biggest team tasked with defending the Orbital Defense Generators. While making their way to the generators, Peyton-021(Red-Fifteen), eliminated a single Covenant target to allow the team to proceed. When the Spartan team arrived a force of thirty-two Covenant Wraiths and 260 Covenant Infantry advanced on the generators. Shannon-007 ordered her Spartans to intercept the Covenant forces and engage in close-quarters combat. Beta-Red team broke the Covenant Assualt wave whenever Shannon-007 ordered another UNSC force in the area, Gamma 1, to withdraw from the area. Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 led four other Spartans to meet the newly arrived two Covenant armored divisions head on while Shannon-007 and the remaining four Spartans pulled back to the generators to form a perimeter. Peyton-021 and his men held the Covenant at bay until Shannon-007 ordered to pull back to the generators. The Spartans fought of a total of 30.000 Covenant Infantry before 3 Covenant Cruisers emerged from cloak above. Iron Fist, a Pelican dropship in the area witnessed this and heard incoming radio signals between the UNSC Majestic and Central Command. They planned to bombard these Cruisers with MAC fire. This would result in the Spartans death. Iron Fist performed a last minute evacuation to safe the Spartans. Iron Fist emerged on the Spartans location under heavy fire. The Spartans fired upon the Covenant forces to give the Pelican time. Shannon-007 ordered Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 to board the Pelican. Stating those two were the best hope to help save humanity, the others had to stay behind to keep the Covenant from destroying the Pelican as it left. The two Spartans were resistant to leave their comrades but Travis-014 and Trevor-015 backed up Shannon-007's statement. Iron Fist was at a safe distance with the two Spartans as the rest of Beta-Red was wiped out in MAC fire. A monument now stands on Reach where the Spartans made their last stance to remember the courageous actions of Beta-Red Team. They were as well mentioned in the ceremony after the war in Voi on Mount Kilimanjaro. Spartans Peyton-021 and Caleb-046 honored them in their own way as well. Equipment All the Spartans of issued the newly Mark V Mjolnir armor. Shannon-007 was the only Spartan to be equipped with the recon varient. Caleb-046 was issued the more advanced CQC armor while two other Spartans were equiped with the older version of the CQC armor varient. On Spartan was equipped with the Scount varient. All Spartans were either equipped with the BR55 Battle Rifle, M392 Designated Marksman Rifle, MA37 Individual Combat System, and the M6G or the M6D Personal Defense System. Each Spartan is also equipped with their own combat knife. Personnel Shannon-007(Beta-Red Actual) Alexis-012 Travis-014 Trevor-015 Peyton-021(Red-Fifteen) Caleb-046 Reagan-057 Selvin-061 Kyle-063 Abel-091 Ryan-113